


Our Future

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Family, Future, M/M, Post voltron, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, The Shack, Unbeta'ed, slight hance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day 4: Freedom!





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day 4: Freedom!

A soft breeze blew through the open windows of the beat down shack in the middle of the desert. Keith and Shiro sat outside on their porch, watching the sun slowly drop below the horizon.    
  
The shack still had a few bumps and bruises here and there, but nothing Shiro couldn’t fix up.    
  
“Have you ever thought about what it would be like to be a family, Keith?” Shiro spoke, rocking his chair slightly back and forth.    
  
Zarkon had been defeated years ago and everyone was able to go home. Shiro and Keith moved into the shack they found when they were back on earth before Voltron, it wasn’t much but it was enough for them.    
  
“Not really. It’d be nice though,” Keith replied, a small smile forming on his lips.    
  
Lance, Hunk and Pidge all became roommates in the city and whenever they had a party, Shiro and Keith were the first to be invited.     
  
“How would you feel about adopting?” Shiro asked, the sun now barely halfway in the sky.    
  
Keith was silent for a moment, letting his thoughts settle from Shiro’s sudden question.    
  
“I think that would be  a nice idea, but not here. I’d like to raise a child somewhere… where they can make friends. Not in the middle of the desert,” Keith chuckled, Shiro joining in.    
  
“Lance could watch them,” Shiro replied, half joking, knowing Keith would be totally against it.    
  
“He has watched his nieces and nephews before so I don’t see why not. But I’d prefer if Pidge or Hunk were with him and the kid at all times,” Keith replied, his voice becoming more serious.    
  
“So, are you saying you want this?” Shiro turned to Keith, his expression unreadable by Keith.    
  
Keith didn’t respond for a moment as they stared at each other for awhile. Reaching out his hand, Keith took Shiro’s and squeezed it slightly.    
  
“If you want the same, I’m up for it,” Keith replied, leaning completely forward and connecting their lips as the sun dipped behind the dunes and the sky was left in darkness.      
  
The two sat there for a moment, talking over names before they went inside, settling into bed together, each of them naming off unique and stylish names along with funny ones.    
  
“What about Allura?” Shiro suggested, wrapping an arm around Keith.

  
“We already have an Allura in our lives,” Keith replied, setting his head on Shiro’s chest.    
  
“Juniper?” Keith suggested back, listening to Shiro’s heart beat against his head.    
  
“Like the Juniper Berries flower on Altea?” Shiro inquired, running a few fingers through Keith’s black locks.    
  
“Yeah like those.”   
  
“How about Matt?” Shiro laughed slightly.     
  
“I think both Matt and Pidge can only deal with one Matt in their lives,” Keith laughed back.  

****  
“Keith?” Shiro asked.  
  
“Yes, Takashi?”   
  
“I love you.”   
  
“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A little late but who doesn't love domestic Sheith. 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
